


Hold onto Me Forever

by qwertree_10



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Hinata's warm, Kenma's always cold, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm bad at tags sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10
Summary: All his life, Kozume Kenma has never known warmth. Throughout the blazing summer heat and warm springs, he remained numb to it all. Incapable of feeling warmth, also turned his personality cold.But that was when he met Hinata Shouyou.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**One.**

“You dumbass!!!” Kageyama’s loud voice can be heard throughout the whole room.

Panicking, “Ahhhhh!!!! What?! What did I do?” Hinata, who’s in deep slumber awoke, messy bed hair and a dried saliva in his cheek.

“Do you know what time it is, boke!?” Veins sprouting in his neck as he grabbed Hinata by the ear.

“Ow ow ow!! That hurts!” Hinata cries, “Why’d you wake me up!!”

“Look at the date you moron!”

Hinata glanced at the nearby calendar near his bed and god knows how many times he cursed that may evoke his entry to heaven.

Crying, “Why didn’t you call me Kageyama???” He whines, while rummaging through his closet.

Two minutes later, he already washed his face, brushed his teeth, and in his decent clothes… sort of.

“You can’t be going in your interview wearing **that**! Wear something decent!” Rubbing his temples in annoyance, Kageyama can’t take it anymore so he chose him something decent to wear and threw it on his face. “Now, get out!”

Hinata Shouyou, 24, sprinted with a resume in his hand. He saw a bunch of cars stranded in traffic and he sure made a good decision not to take Kageyama’s offer to drive him.

He regretted staying up all night practicing for his interview because this will be his **sixth** interview and he don’t want to fuck this up.

With all the flowers in full bloom being bathe by the sun rays, a bunch of ~~sweat~~ falling from Hinata gave the flowers and plants some ~~water~~ to irrigate. 

**_*SCREEEECHHH*_ **

Running at full speed, he didn’t notice that he was approaching a green light, but he can’t stop himself from running. Not now.

So, he jumped.

_“Holy shit did he just jumped?” “What the fuck” “Mom that small guy just jumped over the car!”_

Ignoring the bystander’s fuss, he looked at his wrist watch and he still have a mere three minutes left.

_“Please don’t make me late. Please don’t make me late. Please don’t make me late”_

With only a minute left, of course, he bumped into someone.

“Ah! Sorry!” _Shit. Shit. Shit. I can’t be late. Huh? a sweater in summer?_ is what he thought.

Not wasting any time, he grabbed the person’s hands and bowed and apologized three times in a speed of light.

He ran and is in front of the building, at last.

“Yesss!!!!!!!!” He jumps and hops happily outside the building earning all the person’s in business suits weird looks.

 _“Enter the building you dumbass!!!!”_ An imaginary Kageyama appeared!

He entered and was escorted by one of the HR employees supervising all applicants. He was led to a room full of applicants, still waiting.

He sighs in relief, _“Good thing I’m not late”_

* * *

Kozume Kenma, 26, has never known warmth all his life. No doctors can explain his condition. No amount of money can cure his disease. No amount of heat or vigorous activities can make him sweat.

He’s like a person inside an iceberg that’s stuck deep down the ocean surrounded by extreme coldness.

He can’t feel warmth.

“Ah! Sorry!”

That was until today.

He was hurt by the impact of clashing into someone else’s body.

But, no, that’s not it.

The other person held his hands.

_Huh. It’s warm._

Kozume Kenma, 26, has never known warmth all his life. No physical touch can make him warm or feel heated, so he hated it.

And for the first time, he wants someone to hold him. Touch him. Envelope him. Be trap by him.

He _craves_ for him.

_Don’t let me go,_ he thought, before being engulf again by that same coldness _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Two.**

“Boss! Where were you?” Kuroo Tetsurou, 27, frantically asked after his _boss_ just entered the building.

“Shut up, Tetsurou. And get your hands off me,” The boss in question was Kozume Kenma.

At age 23, this young man became a stockbroker, investor, and C.E.O of his very own corporation. The youngest multi-millionaire around the globe and one of Forbes most influential people. Businesses from around the world using all their connections to earn Mr. Kozume’s trust _or_ constantly sniffing some dirt to put him down.

“Why are you late? Did you walk again?” Kuro asked, again.

“What’s with you? Are you my nanny Kuro?” He sighs in annoyance, “Where are the applicants?”

“I’ll lead you. This way, Sir.” His secretary, Kiyoko Shimizu, says with formality and elegance.

The building is 10-storeys high, roughly around 100 feet, and was designed by one of Japan’s most excellent architects. Mr. Kozume’s office is located at the top. Meaning, he’ll travel again, which is a _pain_.

“Good Morning, Mr. Kozume,” His employees bow and greet harmoniously.

Not batting an eye, Kenma walks straight to the elevator followed by his secretary and _~~nanny~~ _Kuroo.

“What’s my schedule today?” He asked.

“After interviewing the applicants, an appointment with the Yuuji Corp. at 1 pm. Then, a meeting for the finalization of our latest invention,” Kiyoko answered

“Hm. Cancel my appointment with the Yuuji’s,”

“B-but.. Sir, you accepted. It would create conflict if we cancel this late,” Kiyoko said nervously, previously having a nasty experience with the owner’s son.

“Don’t worry, I’ll contact them personally. I will not let that bastard’s son step foot in my building.” Kenma said coldly.

“T-thank you, Sir.” Kiyoko bows with teary eyes knowing their CEO is this considerate. “This way, Sir.”

A bunch of applicant’s files is waiting inside the well-lit and airconditioned room.

“Should I turn off the AC, Sir?” Kiyoko asked after seeing Kenma shiver despite wearing a thick sweater.

Kenma nods, “Yes, thank you.”

“Would you like coffee?”

“A chamomile tea, I prefer,” Kenma said as he began scanning the documents one-by-one. Kenma’s brow arched, “Why is a ‘ _well-built body_ ’ one of the requirements?”

Kiyoko fidgets, “W-well, Mr. Tetsurou’s the one who handled the poster for hiring. Forgive me, Sir,” She said apologetically.

Kenma rubs his temples and gritted his teeth, “I specifically told him I don’t need a bodyguard. That nosy bastard,”

“N-no, sir. We are hiring a personal assistant for you, Mr. Tetsurou said you just need someone reliable to also protect you,”

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Still the same,” He sighs, “Bring them to me now. All of them.”

His secretary gulps, "You mean all of them?? You're going to interview all of them in one go, Sir? You still have time and--" 

"All. of. them." He commanded, enunciating every word.

Kiyoko bows in agreement and exits.

Still scanning the documents, someone piqued Kenma’s interest. An applicant with orange hair, hazel eyes, and a smile so bright his eyes can't bear to look at it for more than two seconds. _Is he the one I bumped into earlier?_ he thought

The door opens and the applicants, a total of 15, lined up in two rows in front of Kenma.

“Good morning, Sir. Kozume,” The applicants greeted.

Kenma eyed the applicants one by one, looking for a certain _someone_ with that bright curly hair.

“Front row, get in the back.” He commanded. Looking at each other, confused, the applicants obey.

Stood small amidst the tall. 

Finally, _I found you_.

He locked gazes with those hazel eyes and smiled, “Everyone leaves except for _you_ ,” He pointed his finger at, “Hinata.. Shouyou”

* * *

Whispers filled the room and extreme annoyance created by the applicants.

_“What the heck there’s a candidate already?”_   
_“Tch. Wasted my time for nothing”  
“I even bought a suit huhu”_

_M-me?_ Hinata Shouyou thought. He gulps when his new boss suddenly chose him without interviewing them. _What the heck’s happening_. All the applicants are giving him a stink eye before leaving the room and he can only say sorry multiple times in his mind because he, too, is still shocked by what just happened.

After everyone left the room, Hinata asks, “W-why did you suddenly chose me, Sir?”

“Hmm. _Why_ indeed?” Kenma smiles, “Do you not want to work with me?”

Hinata straightened his back and shouts, “N-no! I mean, yes sir! Of course, I’d like to work with you!” He saluted and smiles brightly.

_Too bright._ Kenma clicked his tongue, “Well, I thought you’ll back out because you remember I was the one you _bumped_ into earlier,” Hinata’s eyes widen, Kenma grinned and began to act like he's in _terrible_ pain, “And my body _freaking hurts_ from that”

_Holy shit_ , he thought.

What Kenma didn’t expect is that Hinata clasped his hands like praying for forgiveness and began kneeling in front of him.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir! Iwasinarushsoididntgettoseeproperlywhereimrunning forgive me!” He said that so fast it came out like a babble.

Suddenly, he felt cold hands holding his clasped hands. When he looks forward, he sees his boss, crouched in front of him, golden eyes staring back at him.

“You’re so _warm_ ,”

_Uh. What?_


End file.
